


Who's Counting?

by MoonlightIcarus



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom John Watson, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Cock Slut John Watson, Fisting, Kissing, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Addiction, Shower Sex, Smut, Somnophilia, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-16 13:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightIcarus/pseuds/MoonlightIcarus
Summary: John is always horny. Previously he would have to excuse himself to go furiously masturbated but now that he's dating Sherlock they just have sex constantly, and Sherlock is sore and worn out by it.





	Who's Counting?

**Author's Note:**

> Story idea by Stars_Children.

John had the libido of a 20 tear old on viagra. It was all genetics, several Gene's that all perfectly aligned to make him an absolute sex addict. Sherlock had heard numerous stories grom his army days, of how John would spend hours of the night slowly humping his bed it get off, tales of ruining his uniform and not caring due to his sheer desperation. The stories Sherlock never liked were the ones about John fucking his fellow officer. John was a very loud man during sex so he surely must have been gagged to avoid drawing excess attention to himself while shagging in the empty barracks.

It was remembering these stories that made moments like his current situation worth it. John had just managed to stick his thumb inside of Sherlock's arse alongside all his fingers. This wouldn't be the first time he had the joy of feeling John's rough callus hand stretching and tormenting his insides. Though this time it was different because rather than having John wear a glove it was going to be flesh against flesh. The pads of his fingers and his rough nails fully encompassed by Sherlock's burning whole. Growing intimate with his prostate. The other change was what they had chosen for their lubrication. Previously it had been their standard water based lubricant, but they wanted to go old school and use a tub of Crisco. All the ways this could go wrong only enticed them into it more.

"Oh John this is so much better than before." He had just managed to get his entire hand past that tight sphincter and the pressure was glorious for both of them.

"I know Sherlock that's the fucking point of it. And I know that your going to remember every single second of this. That brain of yours is memorizing every crevice and dent of my hand, and I'm going to make every time we fuck different from the last so you can memorize it all over again." It was finished by forming his hand into a fist inside of Sherlock and pushing his wrist inside of him as well.

John teased him like that with Sherlock on his back and a hand inside of him clenching and releasing and turning at an agonizing pace that put constant pressure on his prostate. Occasionally John would pull out entirely to recoat his hand amd stick it back inside to lube him up more.

Once he had abused Sherlock enough that there was sweat covering his brow, John pulled out his hand and moved to straddle Sherlock's crotch. He didn't try and let Sherlock fuck him, only letting that long cock slip into his crease and slide back and forth along it while he stroked himself to completion. By now Sherlock was blissed out and beyond coherent thought so this was more for John than him.

His strokes were long and curved with his still slick hand. Wrapping around the head and squeezing himself at the base while he was sliding back and forth. At some point Sherlock came with his release covering his arse but John was too lost in his own pleasure to notice it, and eventually he came over Sherlock's stomach and fell forward onto that long body.

He sunk his teeth into the crook of that neck and started sucking on the mark to guarantee a nice dark bruise. "Oh John, your so...possessive." It wasn't a complaint just an observation.

He let John rest on top of him and tried to relax. His body was aching from the strain of sex. Before he was lying on his back he was leaning over the bed as John rimmed him and his arms nearly gave out in the process. His thighs hurt from being up it the air for so long, not to mention his hole which was still gaping open. He was attempting to mentally numb the pain of it, but part of him didn't want to, the ache it left behind was a sign of a good thorough fucking. Something John was very skilled at delivering.

Eventually though the feelings faded enough for him to fall under the cover of sleep with the heavy weight of his lover pressing him into the mattress.

He was woken not by the sun or an alarm clock but by a bite being driven into his thigh. In his alarmed state Sherlock almost sprung up, but was stopped when something forced him down. His dazed eyes found John between his legs alternating between sucking on his cock and licking over the place he had just bitten.

"Joooohhhhhhnnnnn."

He halted his licking to speak briefly. "I cant help it Sherlock your irresistible when you're this fucked out and tired." As soon as he stopped talking John went back down to deep throating that cock.

He wanted to be awake for this but based on prior experience he knew he wouldn't be awake for most of it. All previous attempts at this left him passing out and John finishing him and maybe even fucking him again. All of it would torment his aching body later, but he understood John had his needs and didn't really care about it too much. He let himself collapse into the sheets until exhaustion overpowered his arousal and he was out cold again.

....

The morning was silent in the absence of another body. No warmth against his skin, or comforting prescience in his soreness. John was the cause of said soreness but it was easier to suffer with someone by your side. Though even without John there physically there were clear remnants of his activity. There were two aspirin and a glass of water on his night stand as well as the feeling of being fucked in his arse. He clearly made himself busy before the sun chose to rise.

Sitting up was only a minor inconvenience given the regularity of their sexual escapades. He did, however stand up instead of sitting on the bed, movement may have been possible, but sitting was out of the question. The aspirin were great not only as easing his pain but also as a placebo to help him through his morning. 

A steaming shower was best to aid his aching body but, it was likely that if he were to hop into the shower now he would be joined by John, and he would get another fucking this morning. He chose to tempt fate and got right in, not even closing the bathroom door so John would know exactly what was happening and hopefully take the blunt and obvious invitation to come in. Sherlock had only got the shampoo worked into his hair when he heard the shower curtain pulled aside and John came up behind him. He embraced Sherlock from behind and slipped his prick right into that abused hole.

"Morning love." That was his only warning before he pushed Sherlock down to brace his arms against the shower wall and pushed his head under the steaming spray to rinse his hair. His pelvis was stuck out away from the wall with his cock thrusting in the air as John moved inside of him. It was humiliating that he wasn't going to get off right now and he wasn't sure he had it in him even if he wanted to.

John had clearly not managed his entire refraction period because he was moving in short desperate thrusts from the beginning of their encounter. In all likelihood he had just came in the other room and was spending his afterglow fucking Sherlock. Bringing himself to a state of overstimulation was one of his favorite activities and he had an entire day to make his boyfriend so sore he wouldn't be able to even sit up.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments please


End file.
